


Alex' cheese adventure

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: London Spy
Genre: surprise it's Alex-centric again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: inspired by Alex' love for cheese and my trip to Switzerland last summer and a lot of discord chat headcanons
Relationships: 00QAD - Relationship, James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Alex' cheese adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This has originally been posted as a headcanon on tumblr https://blood-suits-and-tears.tumblr.com/post/613240811350605825/alexs-cheese-adventure
> 
> All photos taken by me!

It was last summer, they were all excited to stay in the city and spend the holidays at home in their new house and especially their garden. Well, the world and MI6 had different ideas; Alex was sent on a mission to Zurich. Nobody was really happy about it but at least the work was mainly office bound and not physically dangerous. Alex settles in relatively easy. The job has to do with statistics and banking and money, a lot of numbers around which Alex is very comfortable in. It just takes time to go through the digital piles and piles of work, he’ll be here for a couple of weeks. Quickly Alex has figured out a routine for himself, a run early in the morning along the river or the lake, shower, breakfast, change, hop onto the tram, work, lunch, work. The evening depends on his partners mostly, ideally, he’d video chat with at least one of them if not all of them, gladly it’s very easy to stay in contact nowadays. Sometimes he’d go for longer walks exploring the city or the nearby nature. Other evenings he’d keep himself busy with cooking and listening to music. On the weekends he goes hiking or takes the train to see other parts of the country.  


The first time Alex goes into a grocery store/supermarket to buy ingredients, instead of just picking up a quick lunch, he’s in awe of the selection. His main focus of course the huge range of cheeses available. He takes pictures to send back to James. That evening Alex’ dinner is cheese and bread, cause he forgot to pick anything else up after seeing all the cheese (and in the store layout bread is before cheese so). He has zero regrets and decides to go to the store again the next day for actual ingredients.  


This kind of cycle goes on for a while. The guy behind the cheese counter points him in the direction of a more specialist shop. Communication isn’t the easiest, language barrier and all but the enthusiasm for cheese overcomes that. They can exactly tell which farm each piece of cheese is coming from, they can almost pinpoint the exact cow. Alex learns more about the farms, where they are and how that directs their specialities. He also learns that this is something people can study and make it their profession, there are even apprenticeships. Nowadays it’s all a mostly an automated process with machinery and computers involved. However, it still requires precision and planning. Surely Alex signs up for a tour at one of the bigger suppliers that the shop recommended. It’s interesting enough and they also talk about the production of yoghurt, butter, and ice cream. The next weekend he travels further up into the mountains to a farm where they practice and educate about the traditional making of cheese. Where you can hear the cowbells while you are stirring the massive pot over the fire. It takes patience and focus.

Alex goes back a couple of times after that and even stays a few more days after his ‘mission’ is officially over. Getting up early to milk the cows, helping out at the farm, going for long walks with a picnic for lunch, getting back to making cheese, maybe having a swim before sunset, and then going to bed early, seems like something he could get used to very easily. After a while he’d miss Danny, James, Q, Turing, and even Pam too much to be honest (these couple of weeks have been hard enough). Maybe he can convince the others to come here for their next holiday.


End file.
